Humanæ
by NeedleNoodleNoo
Summary: Dans un monde où l'humanité n'est plus , une nouvelle émission de télé-réalité voit le jour : Humanæ. Des personnes du peuple sont sélectionnées au hasard ayant pour but de ravir "La Nouvelle société" avide de sang et d'horreur. Mathieu est l'un des sélectionnés et Antoine est un Agent. L'amour réussira t-il à naître sur les cendres ? [Âmes sensibles s'abstenir]
1. Introduction

**Bonjour la population ! NeedleNoodleNoo à votre service ! Alors voici ma première fiction après tant d'années de lecture de Matoines.  
[Ui, ça te gène ? ] **  
**Donc voilà ... Enjoie.  
(Je tiens juste à remercier toute l'équipe de _"Matoine ou Sommiel"_ pour m'avoir encouragé à la poster ^^'.)**

 _« Vint le moment où la souffrance des autres ne leur suffit plus : il leur en fallut le spectacle » -Amélie Nothomb_

Les « sélections » étaient si nombreuses qu'elles ne surprenaient plus personne à présent. Personne n'en était épargné : de l'infirme à l'homme fort, du simple ouvrier au grand intellectuel, de l'enfant insouciant au vieillard empli de jours, personne n'en échappait.  
Il suffisait d'exister.  
Le peuple se régalait des entrailles putrides de ses propres enfants qu'il dévorait goulûment en se délectant des supplications de sa progéniture. Et ce fut comme cela que peu à peu nous sommes entrés dans la période qui restera sans doute la plus sombre de notre histoire.  
Le XXIIe siècle.  
Mathieu Sommet était un jeune homme assez intelligent comparé à ses semblables. Il était animé d'un désir d'améliorer son monde si terne et si gris lui donnant la force de survivre. Il n'en demeurait pas moins un marginal aux yeux de ses compatriotes. « Fallait bien combattre pour survivre ». Mais le jeune homme se refusait à toute démonstration de violence, ce qui lui causait bien souvent des railleries.

Quand il fut à son tour « sélectionné » il ne se débattit même pas. « Ils n'ont qu'à m'embarquer, ça ne changera rien : je resterai libre même dans la plus piteuse des cellules. Il suffira de laisser mon esprit s'envoler et rejoindre les étoiles…» se disait-il.  
Aucune âme ne s'imaginait ce qui allait se produire.

Embarqués tels de moutons prêts à l'abattage des milliers de corps humains s'entassaient dans des wagons seulement aérés grâce à quelques trous faits au plafond. Les gens gémissaient et pleuraient sous le regard pervers d'une dizaine de caméras. br / Certains s'indignaient, d'autres criaient au complot et certains hommes se battaient pour un bout de pain. Le chemin se faisait long, bien trop long… Et les denrées se faisaient de plus en plus rares. br / Le bruit sourd de la mort effrayait toutes ces pauvres âmes et le souffle de la faim terrorisait leur corps haletants. Quand ils furent enfin libérés de cette caisse étouffante, quelle fut leur surprise de trouver un bâtiment qui renflouait des odeurs de pourriture ayant comme décor une peinture d'un autre temps. br / « -C'est là qu'on va nous mettre ? » « -Mais c'est quoi ça ? » « -Maman, je veux rentrer ! » « -Mon chéri, tue moi, je ne veux pas y aller… »  
Arriva alors un homme armé d'un sourire malsain qui leur ordonna simplement de se taire. Quand il obtint enfin le silence, il se mit en face d'eux et cracha:  
« Je suis l'Agent 1674. N'ayez aucune peur mes frères et ne pleurez donc pas, mes sœurs. Vous êtes tout simplement ici pour une émission qui sera diffusée à la télévision… Vous connaissez ? Peu importe ! Mesdames et Messieurs, bienvenus à notre nouvelle émission : Humanæ ! »


	2. 1

**Voici votre fidèle amie que vous pouvez à présent surnommer Noo !  
Je voulais remercier trois mille fois toutes les personnes qui m'ont reviewé (du verbe reviewer du premier groupe) et toutes ces personnes qui me soutiennent.  
Merci.  
Je tenais juste à mettre une petite chose au clair : **_**Humanæ**_ **est inspirée du roman d'Amélie Nothomb «** _ **Acide Sulfurique**_ **» [que je vous conseille vivement !] Et on peut aussi trouver quelques références à des films / livres que je chéris plus particulièrement, à vous de les reconnaître. ^-^**

 **Bonne lecture et rendez vous pour la note de fin de chapitre.**

« -Alors, monsieur veuillez vous présenter à nos téléspectateurs ! Nous sommes tous impatients de faire votre connaissance ! Un si charmant jeune homme cache surement des secrets…  
\- Vous n'aurez pas d'informations futiles. Je ne suis pas votre ami. Sachez juste que je suis l'Agent _1927_ et que je viens de Metropolia.  
\- Oh je vois que nous avons un sympathique personnage… Alors la question que j'ai posé à tout vos semblables à présent : qu'est ce qui vous a motivé à devenir un agent, c'est-à-dire un surveillant du camp _Humanæ_ ?  
-J'ai toujours détesté la médiocrité humaine. Je pense que le sort a bien fait les choses…  
-Expliquez, je vous avoue que je suis plutôt perdue.  
\- Ce ne fut pas _l'élite_ de « La Nouvelle Société » qui a été choisie mais la populace insignifiante et inutile : fallait bien faire le propre, je suppose.  
\- Oh d'accord… Donc ces personnes le mériteraient ?  
-Je n'ai rien dit de semblable. Juste que le sort s'acharne sur les personnes qu'il trouve inutiles. Et je ne peux aller contre cette force qui nous dépasse.  
-Je vois… Je suis dans le regret de vous annoncer que votre temps de parole est écoulé. Au plaisir de vous revoir dans l'émission, _1927_. Au suivant… »  
Le jeune homme éteignit la télévision, perplexe. Il n'aurait peut être pas du dire cela. Il fallait bien choquer pour se distinguer et se faire remarquer, il l'avait toujours un peu compris. Mais tant pis, il croyait à ce qu'il disait. Il en était d'ailleurs la preuve éloquente : un homme dans la fleur de l'âge sans diplômes et sans travail dans une société basée sur le plein emploi. Chaque jour le reflet de son image sur le miroir lui hurlait au visage sa nullité et sa basse condition. Il était un marginal aux yeux de « La Nouvelle Société »si bien pensante : un perdant aux yeux de ses parents et un fou à lier aux yeux des téléspectateurs.  
Car au XXIIe siècle, il n'est plus permis de perdre : la pauvreté étant totalement éradiquée, la criminalité réduite et le chômage presque inexistant.  
C'était le monde dont toutes les générations précédentes avaient rêvé.  
Le monde parfait qui avait enfanté « La Nouvelle Société ».  
Or la population commença à s'ennuyer de l'absence de torpeur dans les rues et de cette perfection utopique : il fallait du sang pour distraire la ménagère et les enfants au berceau.  
Ce fut comme cela que _Humanæ_ naquit.  
 _1927_ ne savait pas quoi en penser : c'était contraire à toute humanité cette émission, mais d'un autre côté cela allait lui permettre de réaliser son plus grand rêve de vengeance. Son ressentiment prit de l'ampleur, à un point qu'il accepta de devenir un agent et d'observer la souffrance des ses compatriotes pour essayer de trouver un écho à la sienne.  
« Oh et puis de toute façon, je n'ai plus rien à perdre. La vie et la mort s'en foutent de moi. »

On fit visiter aux _sélectionnés_ les lieux du camp. Personne n'osait parler. Puis parler pour dire quoi ? Qu'ils étaient dégoûtés, déboussolés, perdus, apeurés, désorientés ? Leurs visages à eux seuls suffisaient à exprimer toutes ces nuances d'horreur et de terreur. Mais le pire était à venir.  
On commença en premier à leur donner des matricules comme s'ils étaient de vulgaires voitures, des objets : Mathieu fut nommé _1971_.  
Plus tard on les plaça dans le dortoir et certains commencèrent à sympathiser avec leur voisins tandis que d'autres se contentaient de sangloter silencieusement. Mathieu faisait partie de la première catégorie et il commença à discuter avec une vieille dame, _1898_ et une jeune adolescente, _2021_. Il essaya de rassurer celle qu'il surnomma la « petite » qui avait l'air tellement effrayée. « Une jeune fille dans une émission si inhumaine, c'est dégoûtant » se disait-il.  
Puis ce fut au tour du _filtrage_ où on fit passer les vieux et les infirmes de « l'autre côté », un endroit que personne ne connaissait réellement : tout ce que l'on savait c'est qu'une fois qu'on y allait, on n'en revenait jamais. Bizarrement, _1898_ fut épargnée par les agents : « Elle a une bonne bouille cette vieille, et en plus elle télégénique. »  
Quand les sélections finales furent terminées, on annonça le début du tournage.  
C'était simple : le jour, ils creusaient dans les mines de charbon et la nuit ils dormaient et ce, toujours sous l'œil voyeur des caméras qui filmaient sans cesse. Et tout était retransmit en direct à la télévision. Certains intellectuels s'insurgeaient mais ils n'étaient qu'une minorité face à toute cette audience hypocritement choquée et silencieuse.  
« C'est la fin, mon fils.» murmura _1898_ à l'oreille de _1971_.

Le travail dans les mines de charbon avait commencé depuis quelques jours et les sélectionnés étaient déjà essoufflés : ils devaient trimer toute une journée avec seulement un bout de pain et une bouillie de légumes infâme dans l'estomac. De plus les particules de charbon entraient peu à peu dans leurs poumons les transformant en suie noire et opaque.  
 _1927_ s'en désolait énormément : cela le rongeait de l'intérieur. Mais il ne se laissait pas attendrir pour autant et n'hésitait pas à battre les plus faibles muni de son fouet et de son poing impitoyable. Il jouissait d'une satisfaction énorme à voir le sang couler des personnes qui le suppliaient d'arrêter.  
Mais un jour, tandis qu'il faisait sa tournée, il croisa la créature la plus belle qu'il ait jamais vue : une silhouette brunâtre fondue, effacée, néanmoins dotée de magnifiques yeux d'un bleu céleste qui transpercèrent tels une flèche le cœur de _1927_. Il fut grandement ému de ces yeux qui étaient légèrement humides, surement à cause de l'effort et de la douleur. Cette ombre était petite, perdue dans une combinaison bien trop grande. Il avait l'envie subite de la prendre dans ces bras et de se noyer dans les cieux de ses yeux. Puis, pris d'un élan qu'il ne connaissait pas, il se rapprocha pour obtenir un prénom à rattacher à ce visage angélique.  
«-Votre matricule ?  
- _1971_ , Monsieur l'agent.  
\- Parfait. Moi c'est l'agent _1927_ , mais appelez moi simplement Antoine. »

 **Et c'est fini pour mon premier chapitre. Pour tout vous dire j'ai galéré énormément à écrire ce chapitre (perfectionniste que je suis) et je voulais qu'il soit grandiose. Je ne pense pas que ce chapitre l'est, mais j'en suis assez satisfaite quand même. N'hésitez pas à dire ce que vous en pensez, j'accepte les critiques. =) Si cela vous intéresse, voici quelque chansons que j'ai écouté pendant mon écriture ( je pense que c'est utile puisque vous pouvez savoir dans quelles conditions j'ai écrit) : The Universal de Blur [qui est au passage ma chanson préférée de tout les temps] Human Behaviour, Play Dead et Bachelorette de Bjork.  
Sur ce, je vous souhaite une bonne journée et à la prochaine ! **


End file.
